The End of Mutagen
The End of Mutagen ist ein erfundenes Doppelfolgenspecial. Teil 1 Donatello ist gerade dabei ein Gegenmittel für das Mutagen herzustellen, aber egal was er macht er schafft es nicht. Jetzt bleibt nur noch eine Möglichkeit wie er es ausprobieren könnte, aber sie ist riskant. Aber er versucht es. Die anderen also Leo, Raph, Mikey und Miwa starten gerade einen Trainingskampf bei dem Raph gegen Mikey und Leo gegen Miwa kämpft. Miwa: Schon irgendwie komisch Leo. Früher haben wir auf Leben und Tod gekämpft und jetzt machen wir es als Trainingsübung. Leo: Aber ich glaube so gefällt es mir deutlich besser. Donnie hat gerade die letzte Möglichkeit für das Gegen-Mutagen fertig, braucht aber ein Test-Objekt. Er kommt zu den anderen beim Training rein. Donnie: Hey, Leute. Ich hab möglicherweise gerade das Gegenmittel für das Mutagen fertig. Alle verwundert: WIRKLICH? Donnie: Naja, ich weiß noch nicht ob es wirkt. Wir brauchen ein Testobjekt. Alle überlegen dann aufeinmal Mikey: Ich weiß! Er rennt und holt Ice Cream Kitty. Donnie probiert das Gegenmittel an Ice Cream Kitty aus, und freut sich als er sieht das mit ihrem Körper eine Veränderung geschieht. Die Freude senkt sich aber als Ice Cream Kitty in ein größeres Ice Cream-Monster in Form eines Tigers verwandelt wird. Donnie: WAS? WIESO IST SIE NOCHMAL MUTIERT? Ice Cream Kitty greift die Turtles an und wird von Mikey nun Ice Cream Tiger genannt. Die Turtles, Splinter und Miwa können sie zwar besiegen aber beim Kampf tropfte etwas des Gegen''mutagens auf Donnie der sich nun in einen riesigen Monster-Turtle verwandelt, mit einem dicken Panzer, bösen Blick und vergrößerten Armen und Beinen. Er greift auch die anderen an. Schließendlich schaffen die anderen es Donatello ebenfalls zu besiegen und zusammen mit Ice Cream Tiger einzufangen. Leo: WAS SOLLEN WIR JETZT MACHEN? DONNIE IST NOCHMAL MUTIERT! Raph: Ok. Das ist ein großes Problem. Aber sehen wir es mal positiv. Keine wissenschaftlichen dämlichen Bemerkungen mehr. Leo: Das ist nicht witzig. Wir müssen Donnie zurückverwandeln. Miwa: Und wie? Er ist der mit Abstand schlauste von uns. Wenn er es nicht schafft ein Gegenmittel herzustellen, wie wollen wir es schaffen? Mikey: Vielleicht müssen wir es ja garnicht schaffen. Raph/Leo/Miwa: ÄH? Mikey: Wir brauchen einfach nur jemanden der schlau genug ist es hinzukriegen, so wie Saxter Bockman. Leo: Das ist echt der dümmste......... Warte. Ergibt das einen Sinn? Raph: Wow. Jetzt muss ausgerechnet er der schlaue von uns sein. Mikey: Also. Wir müssen Stockwoman entführen und Donatello zurückverwandeln damit er nicht aussieht wie ein Monster-Turtle-Man. Leo: Oh Nein. Du gibst Donnie keinen Supermutantenspitznamen. Raph: Ja, und wenn dann Monster-Nerd-Turtle-Man.thumb|Der Monster-Nerd-Turtle-Man Raph und Mikey lachen, bekommen aber beide von Leo eins verpasst. Leo: Konzentríert euch. Wir müssen Baxter entführen. Miwa, starte den Shellraiser, Mikey, berechne auf der Karte schonmal die Strecke, Raph du holst April und Casey. Im Hauptquartier des Shredders findet derweil eine wichtige Konferenz statt, zwischen Shredder, Rahzar und Fishface. Shredder: OK. Karai ist jetzt auf der Seite der Turtles, und Tiger Claw ist wer weiß wo. Das heißt ihr 2 kommt in Frage um meine neue rechte Hand zu werden. Fishface: Den Posten nem is gerne an Meister Sredder. Rahzar: Warum du? Ich bin größer, stärker, schlauer, schneller. Soll ich weiter aufzählen? Fishface: Aber is war vor dir ein Verbündeter Sredders. Und is bin loyaler. Rahzar: Du willst wohl meine Wolfskrallen in deiner Visage spüren. Fishface: Du möstest wohl meinen Roboter-Fuß in deiner Visase spüren. Shredder: GENUG! Wir werden das in einem Wettbewerb entscheiden. Ihr beide trennt euch für eine Weile. Und der der es schafft die Turtles und Splinter zu mir zu bringen, bekommt die neue Rolle als mein Handlanger. Für immer. Selbst wenn Tiger Claw oder Karai zurückkommen. Und um auch zu beweisen das ihr gute Anführer seit, kommen bei jedem gleich viele Foot Bots mit. Rahzar: Klingt gut. Fishface: Einverstanden. Shredder: Also, findet die Turtles. Die Turtles kommen mit April, Casey und Miwa durch die Tür reingestürmt um Stockman zu sc hnappen. Rahzar: Gefunden! Shredder: Gut, dann machen wir jetzt den Wettbewerb. Vernichtet sie. Miwa, April und Casey kämpfen gegen die Foot Bots, Leo und Mikey gegen Rahzar und Raph gegen Fishface. Rahzar und Fishface sind aber so sehr in ihren Wettbewerb verwickelt, das sie versuchen sich beim Kampf gegenseitig zu sabotieren, und da sie dabei nicht auf die Turtles achten, können sie sie leicht zu Boden ringen. Auf einmal kommt Baxter Stockman rein. Baxter: Pünktlich zur Arbeit Meister Shredder. (Sieht den Kampf) Hab ich was verpasst? Leo: Da ist er. Schnappen und Abhauen. Die Turtles und ihre Freunde schnappen sich Baxter und verduften mit dem Shellraiser. Allerdings haben sie zwei getrennte Gruppen sie sie verfolgen: Rahzar mit den Foot Bots und Fishface mit den Foot Bots. Sie schleppen ihn bis zu sich ins Versteck, mit verschlossenen Augen, damit er nicht sehen kann wo das Turtleversteck ist. Angekommen: Baxter (verängstigt) Und was wollt ihr von mir? Leo: Wir wollen das du ein Gegenmitel für das Mutagen herstellst, damit wir unseren Bruder zurückverwandeln können. Mikey: Den Monster-Turtle-Man. Raph: Monster-Nerd-Turtle-Man. Leo: Ruhe. Ich hoffe du kriegst es ihn. Das hier war seine letzte Probe. Die ist etwas schiefgegangen. Baxter: Natürlich. Er hat die Insenstate in der falschen Reihenfolge vermischt, und da fehlt noch eins. Den Parameter. Miwa: Und wo ist der? Baxter: Bei TCRI. Leo: Na schön. Miwa, Mikey. Ihr kommt mit mir nach TCRI. Raph, April, Casey. Ihr bewacht Bloxster. Baxter: BAXTER! Leo: Na schön. Dann bewacht halt Baxter Blockman. Baxter: RRRRHH! Kaum sind Leo, Mikey und Miwa weg kommen aus zwei Eingängen Rahzar und seine Foot Bots und Fishface und seine Foot Bots. Raph: Großartig. Sie haben unser Versteck gesehen. Rahzar: Aber wir werden hier nicht einfach abhauen. Rahzar/Fishface: Foot Bots. Attacke! April und Casey kämpfen gegen die Foot Bots und Raph muss gegen Rahzar und Fishface kämpfen, wo er große Probleme hat, bis Splinter zu Hilfe kommt. In TCRI sind Leo, Miwa und Mikey mit dem Shellraiser eingbrochen, und sind jetzt nach einer Kraang-Prügelei auf dem Weg nach oben. Dort sind keine Kraang, also können sie sich den Parameter schnappen, aber auf einmal kommt etwas aus dem Kraang-Portal. Es ist Tiger Claw. Im Versteck der Turtles hilft jetzt Raph beim Vermöbeln der Foot Bots und schafft es mit April und Casey. Splinter kämpft nun mit Rahzar und Fishface. Fishface will Splinter mit seinem Schwert schlagen, aber Splinter weicht 5 mal aus, bis er ihm sein Schwert entzieht ihn damit ein paar mal schlägt und es dann nach Rahzar wirft. Fishface hat einen Entschluss gefasst. Fishface: Is verswinde. Rahzar: Du verschwindest? FEIGLING! Davon wird Shredder sicher nicht begeistert sein. Fishface: Immerhin kann is ihm den Standort des Verstecks sagen. Rahzar: Verdammt. Warte ich komm mit. Aber er wird vorher von Splinter betäubt und gefangen. In der Dimesnion X kämpfen nun Leo, Mikey und Miwa mit Tiger Claw. Als sie erst getrennt mit Tiger Claw kämpfen, kommt er noch ganz gut mit ihnen klar. Aber dann kämpfen die 3 ihn gemeinsam an und besiegen ihn. Tiger Claw: Karai. Warum kämpfst du mit diesen Freaks? Miwa: Weil sie meine Freunde sind. Tiger Claw: Was? Du Betrügerin! Miwa: Shredder ist der Betrüger. Er hat meine Mutter getötet und mich mein ganzes Leben einer Lüge unterzogen. Tiger Claw: Und deswegen kämpfst du jetzt für die andere Seite? Miwa: Zum einen das. Zum anderen weil wir die guten sind, und am wichtigsten weil Splinter mein Vater ist. Tiger Claw ist etwas geschockt. Teil 2 Tiger Claw sieht erst etwas geschockt, dann überlegend aus. Er geht springt aus dem Fenster, kommt aber gut auf und macht sich auf den Weg irgendwo hin. Leo: Was war das denn eben? Mikey: Keine Ahnung. Ich fand Katzen schon immer seltsam. Miwa: Und ich Mutanten. Leo und Mikey schauen Miwa an. Miwa: Oh Nein. Ich meinte nicht äähm. Schnappen wir uns den Parameter und gehen. Im Hauptquartier des Foot Clans: Fishface: Tja und das war die Gesiste Meister Sredder. Shredder: Was soll das heißen? Du kammst nur hier rein und hast gesagt ''Das war die Geschichte. Was ist genau passiert? Und wo ist Bradford? Fishface erzählt seine Geschichte. Shredder: WAS? Du hast Bradford zurückgelassen und bist gegangen! Fishface: Bleibt Locker, Meister. Is habe das Turtlesversteck gefunden. Also hätte is jetz gerne die Rolle als eure reste Hand. Shredder: Das sollte kein Wettbewerb, sondern eine Lektion werden. Damit ihr euch nicht ständig streitet. Und derjenige der das zuerst von euch geschnallt hat sollte meine rechte Hand werden. Fishface: OH! Na dann. Ich hab die Lektion gesnallt. Kann is jetz eure reste Hand werden? Shredder: Rette Bradford und wir reden nochmal dadrüber. Es sei denn du möchtest als Sushi enden. (Holt seine Klingen raus) Fishface (bekommt Angst) Nein, Meister Sredder. Tiger Claw kommt rein. Tiger Claw: Meister Shredder. Ich habe die Turtles gerade bei TCRI gesichtet. Ich weiß ich war eine Weile weg. Aber jetzt bin ich zurück und werde meinen Dienst als eure rechte Hand weiterführen und die Turtles finden und vernichten. Fishface: Da kommst du zu spät. Is kenn bereits das Versteck der Turtles, und sobald is Bradford da raushole und die Turtles verniste bin is Sredders neue reste Hand. Tiger Claw: (knurrt Fishface an) Fishface: (bekommt Angst) Hehe. Okay du kannst mitkommen. Gehen wir. Im Turtlesversteck kommen gerade Leo, Mikey und Miwa an mit dem Parameter. Er gibt ihn Baxter und der kann nun die Zuendeführung des Gegenmutagens machen. Baxter: Fertig. Leo/Raph/Mikey/Miwa/April/Casey: YEEEEEHH! April: Keine Sorge Donnie. Bald bist du wieder der Alte. (Sie küsst ihn). Casey: (zu Donnie) Das hat sie nur gemacht um dich zu beruhigen. Leo: Aber wir brauchen ein Testobjekt. Und diesmal am besten ein gefesseltes damit wir nicht wieder angegriffen werden. Raph: Da sind wir euch einen Schritt voraus. (Guckt zum gefesselten Rahzar). Rahzar: Das werdet ihr noch büsen. Shredder wird mich rächen. Baxter: Hör auf zu jammern Werwolf. Schüttet das Gegenmutagen auf Rahzar welcher sich zurück in Dogpound verwandelt. Baxter: Intressant. Das Mutagen macht wenn mal 2 mal mutiert ist nur eine Mutation rückgängig. Dogpound befreit sich und schnappt Baxter das Gegenmittel weg. Dogpound: Her damit. Lieber ein Mensch, anstatt ein entstellter Mutantenfreak. Dogpound trinkt einen Schluck vom Gegenmittel und verwandelt sich in Chris Bradford zurück. Fishface und Tiger Claw kommen rein. Fishface: Na sön. Turtles. Lasst ihn frei oder... (sieht Bradford als Mensch) MOMENT MAL! Was ist hier geschehen. Wie habt ihr ihn wieder zum Mensen gemacht? Egal. Macht das mit mir auch. Chris Bradford: Hier. (Schüttet das Gegenmittel über Fishface der wieder zu Xever wird) Xever: Ja. Is bin wieder ein Mens. Willst du auch was (zu Tiger Claw) Tiger Claw: Nein, Danke. Ich mag meine jetzige Form. Chris: Hey. Moment mal. Das Mutagen verwandelt Mutanten zurück. Das heißt, schütten wir es auf die Turtles werden sie wieder zu normalen Schildkröten. Raph: OHOH! Chris Bradford, Xever und Tiger Claw tun nun alles um die Turtles mit dem Gegenmutagen zu treffen. Die 3 rennen den Turtles hinterher und versuchen vergebens sie zu treffen. Dann allerdings kommt Splinter der sich das Gegenmittel schnappt und nun gegen Tiger Claw kämpft. Xever und Bradford kämpfen mit den Turtles, Miwa, April und Casey. Da die Turtles und ihre Freund eklar in der Überzahl sind besiegen sie ihre Feinde mit Leichtigkeit. Und auch Splinter ringt Tiger Claw zu Boden. Chris: (zu Miwa) Wieso glaubst du das Splinter dein Vater ist? Miwa: Weil es so ist. Xever: Nur weil er und die Turtles das behaupten? Miwa: Nö, deswegen. (Zeigt das Foto von Splinters Famillie) Xever: Moment. Heißt das Sredder hat gelogen? IDIOTA! Chris: Der Bösewicht. Leo: Natürlich ist er ein Bösewicht. Was denn sonst? Chris: Wir dachten ihr seid die bösen. Tiger Claw: LÜGE! Das Foto beweist garnicht. Das können irgendwelche Leute sein. Raph: Oh nein. Das ist Tang Shen, also Splinters Frau, Miwa und Splinter. Tiger Claw: Das ist nicht Splinter. Das ist ein Mensch. Splinter: Ich war auch mal ein Mensch............... Tiger Claw: Und? Splinter: Wie und? Tiger Claw: Wollt ihr davon nicht ne Story erzählen? Splinter: Vielleicht später. Heißt das ihr 3 seid jetzt auf unserer Seite? Chris/Xever: Ja. Tiger Claw: Ich traue euch noch nicht und ihr seid genauso meine Feinde wie dieser Oroku Sagi der mir bei einem Duell meinen Schwanz abgeschnitten hat. Mikey: Du meinst Shredder? Tiger Claw: Nein. Oroku Sagi. Alle: Das ist Shredder. Tiger Claw: WAS? Okay, ich bin auf eurer Seite. Venichten wir Shredder. Leo, Raph, Mikey, Splinter, Miwa, April, Casey, Chris Bradford, Xever und Tiger Claw gehen zu Shredders Hauptquartier und Baxter wird freigelassen. Dann begeben sie sich alle zu Shredders Hauptquartier. Erst vermöbelen sie alle ein paar Foot Bots bis schließlich alle gegen Shredder kämpfen und nach einem langen Kampf können sie ihn besiegen und vernichten. Sie begeben sich zurück nach Hause um ihren glorecihen Sieg zu feiern bemerken da allerdings das sie Ice Cream Tiger und den Monster-Turtle-(Nerd-)Man noch nicht zurückverwandelt haben. Also tun sie das. Donatello: HABT IHR SIE NOCH ALLE? WIESO HABT IHR MICH NICHT VORHIN ZURÜCKVERWANDELT? JETZT HABE ICH DAS GANZE COOLE ZEUG VERPASST UND WIR IHR SHREDDER UNGEBRACHT HABT! Raphael: Nicht dein Ernst, Donnie. Freu dich. Wir haben Shredder erledigt, ganz viele neue Verbündete und ein Mutagen-Gegenmittel. Das heißt wir können alle Feinde die eine Bedrohung sind zurückverwandeln, zudem noch Aprils Vater und Mutagen Man. Donatello: Stimmt. Okay. Feiern wir. thumb|Shredder schwört Rache Allerdings hat keiner von ihnen in Betracht gezogen das Shredder noch nicht tot ist. Was auch so ist. Shredder hat nur tot gespielt nachdem er gemerkt hat das er keine Chance gegen so viele Feinde hat Shredder: Ich werde ZURÜCKSCHLAGEN! ENDE VORKOMMENDE CHARAKTERE VERBÜNDETE FEINDE ORTE LEONARDO SHREDDER VERSTECK DER TURTLES RAPHAEL FOOT BOTS TCRI DONATELLO/MONSTER-TURTLE MAN KRAANG HAUPTQUARTIER DER FOOT MICHELANGELO BAXTER STOCKMAN SPLINTER MIWA/KARAI APRIL O'NEIL CASEY JONES XEVER/FISHFACE BRADFORD/DOGPOUND/RAHZAR TIGER CLAW ICE CREAM KITTY/ICE CREAM TIGER Kategorie:Erfundene Doppelfolgen Kategorie:Selbsterfundene Episoden Kategorie:Von Nico erfundene Episoden Kategorie:Fantasie oder noch nicht sicher